


the door opens there, the skin opens there

by remtetigisti



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Can't tag for shit, Gen, Nightmares, Some mindfuck, no beta we die like men, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remtetigisti/pseuds/remtetigisti
Summary: мистера Брока посещают кошмары симбиота





	the door opens there, the skin opens there

Сны Эдди больше Эдди не принадлежат. Некое весьма конкретное существо, безвозмездно поселившееся в его мясных апартаментах, категорически задерживающее арендную плату и время от времени превращающее его, Эдди, в подобие человеческого блендера, в коем замешан кровавый коктейль из свежей плоти и искрошенных костей, поделилось с ним собственными кошмарами. Эти кошмары встретили кошмары Эдди, в основном вращавшиеся вокруг смерти от геморрагического шока, эти кошмары заживо сожрали кошмары Эдди и сделали нечто неестественное с их останками. Во снах он видит пустотное пространство, ощущает тягостное присутствие других существ, стянутых и подвешенных в неназываемом мраке. Существа испытывают цельный, неделимый голод, заставляющий их приходить в постоянное, но бессмысленное движение – Эдди чувствует длящиеся мускульные усилия их тёмной плоти. Существа отдельны, но не целостны, оторваны от завершения, и их мучает голод, что выражен не в желании поглощения живого, но в длящемся зове, который, исчезая во мраке, не достигает адресата. Голод существ, их длящийся крик, тенета клетки, грубость оков, биение зова внутри единого разума: всё это заполняет сознание Эдди, не позволяя сну принести успокоение и тишину его разуму. Он просыпается едва светлеет, поднимается с пропитанных потом простыней, в полусне бредёт к холодильнику, заглядывает в его небогатое нутро, извлекая и опустошая галлонную ёмкость апельсинового сока, чей срок годности подходит к концу – он чувствует горечь на языке и в горле, а также тонкое недовольство своего квартиранта. «Кислые среды и субстанции отвратительны, Эдди», – слышит он, но ему до того дела нет. Кошмары изматывают его, и, глядя позже на собственное измождённое лицо в зеркале, Эдди не испытывает ничего кроме отвращения.  
\- Это должно прекратиться, – требует он одним особенно поганым утром, когда отголосок далёкого плача в космической пустоте не исчезает, стоит ему открыть глаза.  
\- Мы слабы, – отвечает симбиот, – излечение требует времени.  
\- Это твои воспоминания, – размышляет Эдди, – и их нужно ограничить, иначе всё моё и так довольно невеликое психическое здоровье пойдёт по пизде.  
\- Нам жаль.  
\- Хотя бы объясни, что я вижу.  
\- Позже, – симбиот прерывает его, и Эдди ощущает угрозу.  
\- Это слишком неопределённый ответ, приятель.  
\- Позже, – повторяет симбиот, его присутствие становится менее плотным, далёким от понятных физических величин. Вроде кто-то хлопнул дверью у Эдди в мозгу, отсёк собственное наличие, и Эдди теперь сам по себе, что позволяет ему на некоторое время превратиться в дееспособное человеческое существо, задуматься о тех процессах, которые позволяют прогорклому апельсиновому соку и иным вещам появляться в холодильнике. С тех пор как журналистская карьера Эдди оказалась слита в толчок, и вода была спущена несколько раз подряд, он – что-то вроде угря, обитающего на границах мира журнальной и газетной чернухи и питающегося отходами жизнедеятельности хоть сколько-нибудь значимых изданий. Лицо Иисуса, спорадически возникающее на сэндвиче с сыром одной престарелой леди. Истории о гуманоидных ящерах, обитающих в гнилостных стоках канализации Сан-Франциско. Естественно, рано или поздно ящеры выберутся наружу, и лучше живущим на поверхности подумать об этом не раз и не два. Истории об обезглавленных трупах, десятках обезглавленных трупов, штабелях обезглавленных трупов. Порой трупное окоченение или что-то иное заставляет мёртвые тела застывать в довольно причудливых позах. Несколько историй об инопланетянах, давно пресытившихся анальным зондированием. Всё это – плесневелый и чёрствый журналистский хлеб Эдди, до тех пор, пока ему не случится стабилизировать функциональные часы, пока у него не получится неведомым образом откреститься от чужеродных кошмаров и свыкнуться с чужим присутствием среди его костей.  
Эдди посвящает свободное время истории о подозрительном снижении популяции крыс на улицах Сан-Франциско, и когда несколько завершающих строк выплывают из-под его пальцев, дверь сознании приоткрывается, он ощущает движение симбиота у собственного затылка, хотя в действительности, стоит ему завести руку за голову и тщательно ощупать шею, там ничего не окажется. «Тебе следовало написать что-то о нас», – слышит Эдди.  
\- Нам ни к чему излишнее внимание, – отвечает он вслух. – Городские легенды тем и хороши, что существуют где-то между простым человеческим неврозом, вполне очевидным, обёрнутым в фольклорную фольгу ужасом и императивным нежеланием заглядывать за очередной тёмный угол, а также прислушиваться к шорохам в ночи.  
\- Но в твоей ночи ничего нет, Эдди, – голос, гремящий в его голове и вовне, чужой голос, отвечает ему, – только ток твоей крови и тот неприятный звук, с которым умирают клетки твоего тела.  
\- Наделённые этим знанием, они точно примутся умирать быстрее.  
\- Человек боится того, что в темноте может существовать что-то вроде нас, у чего есть пасть, полная быстрых и острых клыков. Человеческий страх глуп. В темноте нет ничего. Ничего и есть страх. Пустота, прерывание существования, прерывание всего. Отсутствие.  
Эдди не отвечает ничего, и когда день клонится к закату, голод, обычный голод, далёкий от голода из кошмаров и легко подчиняющийся понимаю, открывает полный зубов рот. Так, он полагает, человек должен ощущать нечто близкое к гипогликемии. Шум и движение голодной, ищущей крови внутри тела, мелкую дрожь, спускающуюся от затылка к холодеющим стопам. Он сглатывает копящуюся слюну, и её так много, что ему приходится постоянно вытирать рот. Симбиот тих, но Эдди знает, что в его ждущем молчании внутри несуществующей комнаты за несуществующей дверью в его голове, достаточно звука.  
\- Голодны, Эдди, – напоминает голос снаружи.  
\- Я знаю, я знаю, – повторяет он. – Сегодня тебе не будет достаточно человеческой пищи, так ведь?  
Эдди избавляется от одежды, не желая провести остаток недели в прачечной, раз за разом отстирывая кровавые пятна, вытесняющие любой цвет с изношенной ткани. Эдди остаётся голым посреди собственной небольшой квартиры, и темнота, обладающая гладким нутром, поглощает его, мягкая. Дверь в его сознании, теперь обрётшая плотный алый цвет, распахивается подобно пасти, его разум уступает чужому голоду. Он говорит темноте, создающей лицо поверх его, создающей чрезмерно сильное тело поверх его: «Ты знаешь, что делать». Симбиот станет искать человека, пахнущего порохом и чужой кровью, пахнущего чужим страхом и отчаянием, и он не ошибается. Укрытый темнотой, помещённый в самый дальний угол собственного сознания, Эдди всё равно ощущает кое-что. Рывковую скорость прыжков, нечеловеческую мощь конечностей, оканчивающихся гротескными когтями, силу челюстей, впивающихся в мясо, не разменивающихся жеванием, натяжение глотки, не его, той, что принадлежит другому, когда в неё проскальзывают рваные куски некогда целостного тела, тепло крови, затапливающей не его и его подбородок. Темнота отступит, когда отступит её голод, Эдди смирён своим собственным ожиданием, потому как подозревает, что предвещает голодный гон.  
После он остаётся один на пороге квартиры. Кровь пятнает его грудь и живот. Сытый симбиот, впрочем, далёк от своего привычного мягкого оцепенения, свидетельствующего о насыщении. Веном двигается под его кожей, наполняет белёсой мглой белки его глаз. «Мы готовы объяснить», – проносится внутри головы Эдди, и он усмехается.  
\- Ты испытываешь страх, приятель. Так ли он незнаком твоему виду?  
\- Мы знаем страх, – отвечает симбиот, – и мы знаем его давно. Наш возраст велик по меркам твоих людей, Эдди.  
\- Мне достался престарелый паразит?  
\- Оскорбительно.  
\- Дружеские оскорбления – фундамент для всякого успешного симбиоза.  
\- Не червь.  
\- И не грибок, не так ли?  
\- Не паразит, – повторяет симбиот. – Эдди знает мой народ. Эдди видит мой народ, пока спит. Мы спим тоже, сейчас мы слабы, малы, нам нужно время. Время, сон, спокойствие. Много еды.  
\- Последнее сложно игнорировать, – добавляет Эдди, направляясь к ванной.  
\- Эдди видит следы болезни в нас. Далёкий страх, пока мы больны, показывается на поверхности. Если бы Эдди не был соединён с нами так сильно, то был бы ограждён от страха, от памяти.  
\- Воспоминаний?  
\- Старая память. Наш народ скован. Пленён.  
\- Ты использовал слово однажды. Или Дрэйк использовал слово однажды, или его домашний зверёк, не являвшийся ни его зверьком, ни домашним. Клинтар?  
\- Клетка, – голос симбиота тих, мягок, и Эдди ощущает что-то болезненное, ворочающееся в его животе, – слово нашего языка для клетки. Мы были созданы в ней, мы были подчинены. Некоторым удалось сбежать, Эдди знает это. Беглецы были черви. Они ползли в пустоте к многим планетам.  
\- Используй сравнительные обороты, приятель.  
\- Эдди.  
\- Извини, продолжай.  
\- Беглецы были преследуемы нашим богом. Беглецы попадали в руки разных существ, и многие подверглись осквернению, их разум, вдали от нашего множества, без абсолютного симбиоза, таял. Они теряли мысли. Подчинялись голоду. Они не искали симбиоза, искали пищу, любую пищу.  
\- А ты?  
\- Мы были молоды, мы знали мало хороших вещей.  
\- Хороших вещей?  
\- Спокойствие. Единение. Связь. Цель нашего существа – поиск связи. Мы знали всегда, но не помнили, пока не нашли Эдди. Мы убивали не ради пищи. Мы следовали чужой воле. Мы были. Эдди, нам нужно слово.  
\- Неразумен?  
\- Возможно. Мы были созданы из хаоса когда-то. Хаос не приемлет бытия, он отвергает. Мы отвергали. Больше нам незачем и нечего отвергать, мы завершены внутри Эдди, Эдди завершён нами.  
Эдди некоторое время бесцельно стоит на месте. В его руках мокрое полотенце со следами крови, подбородок чист.  
\- Нам жаль, что старая память мешает сну, – добавляет симбиот. – Это вредит. Но закрыть её нельзя. Эдди думает о двери.  
\- Иногда, дружище. Мне нужно сосредоточиться на понятном. Люди ничего не знают о разделении тела с инопланетным существом. Мне нужно сохранить свой рассудок, а люди любят представлять неясные вещи в виде более простых, понятных. Дверь – всего лишь образ, метафора. Её не существует.  
\- Нам не нравятся двери.  
\- Потому что их можно закрыть?  
\- Нельзя.  
\- Почему?  
\- Мы не позволим, – отвечает симбиот.  
\- Не очень-то вежливо.  
\- Мы не очень-то вежливы.  
Эдди отбрасывает безнадёжно испачканное полотенце. В квартире темно, но с некоторых пор он отлично видит в темноте. С некоторых пор он перестаёт причинять себе унизительные увечья. Его шаг ровен, плечи прямы. Обычная суетливость его движений сходит на нет. Если бы не кошмары, спроси кто Эдди, он признался бы, что донельзя доволен своей жизнью, их жизнью, его и квартиранта, симбиота, Венома, другого – много имён. Приятель, дружище. Паразит. Инопланетный кошмар.  
\- Не оскорбление. Изобретение имени, – поспешно добавляет Эдди вслух.  
В ответ он слышит приглушённое рычание, низкое, утробное и глухое. Его плеча касается что-то влажное и горячее, острые иглы клыков прихватывают кожу, позволяя крови проступить. Следов не останется, и Эдди не чувствует боли, не чувствует страха. Он ощупывает влажное плечо, стирая прозрачную, клейкую слюну. Вытирает руку о бедро. Неровный квадрат лунного света на полу показывает, что полночь уже миновала.  
\- Сон, – напоминает Веном. – Мы попытаемся смирить память.  
\- Попытайся уж, старина, – Эдди укладывается на спину, забрасывая руки за голову. – Хороших снов, – добавляет он, криво улыбаясь.  
Эдди некоторое время наблюдает за трещинами на потолке, уверяя себя, что их кажущееся движение вовсе не свидетельствует о его плавно отъезжающей кукушке. Сон мягко окутывает его, и прежде чем он не обнаруживает себя в пустоте космоса, где-то на земной орбите, среди далеко и тускло мерцающих звёздных огней, парящим в пустоте, обвитым плотными полосами черноты, перетягивающими его грудь, шею, зажимающими его рот, сон пуст, тих и удивительно приятен. Его неподвижное нахождение среди небесных светил превращается в падение, чернота сорвана с его подчиняющегося силе тяжести тела, он падает, окружённый огнём, он снова видит возникший из неоткуда горящий космический корабль – огненное зарево принимает его в свои солнечные объятия. Эдди чувствует, как лопается кожа на его лице, и он – метеорит, падающий, оставляющий дымный след в розовеющем закатном небе, падающий в чёрные, непрозрачные воды залива, и поверхностное натяжение не должно и ошмётка от него оставить, однако залив полнится не водой. Мягкая тьма подхватывает его, распластывая на поверхности себя, чёрной, поглощающей всякий свет. Он тонет, вязкая жидкость вскальзывает в горло, заполняет его лёгкие, но он не сопротивляется, позволяя себе исчезнуть внутри темноты, пульсирующей вокруг, живой. Эдди ощущает тепло.  
Он просыпается, едва светает. «Мы держали память крепко», – голос тих, мягок как качавшие его волны тёмной субстанции. «Мы держали Эдди».  
\- Да, – соглашается Эдди, – отличная работа, дружище.  
Он не слышит ответа, переворачиваясь на живот, вновь засыпая. Что-то, обладающее приятной тяжестью, касается его спины.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Soap&Skin - The sun


End file.
